


Learning

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco is learning, M/M, No Dialogue, Purebloods, Racism, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco is trying his best to work through his internalized hate.





	

Draco has believed in Pureblood supremacy all his life. The ideology has been spoon-fed to him from Day One. Now, after the war has shown him Pureblood doesn’t always mean better, he’s still doing his best to unlearn all of the internalized hate and prejudices and plain racism. He’s trying and learning to be a better person, one who deserves all the looks he gets from Harry whenever they’re in the same room. Someone who can believe it when Harry Potter tells them he enjoys the time they spend together. The person he might have been without his father’s influence.


End file.
